Warriors Everlasting Miracles II Prologue: A Warrior's Return
by Geasswolf
Summary: "Embrace what you find in the shadows for only they can clear the sky." After his journey in Remnant, Lelouch is brought back to ThunderClan due to another prophecy given to him, meeting up with his old friends, and making new ones along the way. Will the Clans end up finding what they need in the shadows, or will this prophecy create a rift between them?
1. Chapter 1: Return to ThunderClan

Warriors Everlasting Miracles II Prologue: A Warrior's Return

Chapter 1: Return to ThunderClan

 _Lelouch Vi Britannia, a_ young man who held the whole world in his hands at one point, lost it all in order to achieve peace, his life being the price he paid. However, due to the Code of immortality that he now had, Lelouch never died, but instead traveled to many different worlds, the one he was just in being the world of Remnant, home of the Hunters and Huntresses who fought against the evil creatures known as Grimm. He didn't experience the threat firsthand, but he did make some friends there. After a week of being there, however, he was told by C.C. that he had to leave Remnant, leaving his new friends behind.

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the moonlit sky and the abundance of stars throughout it. He slowly got up, a breeze blowing through his raven black hair. His violet eyes gazed around, but he saw no sign of C.C., the girl who was the cause for all of his otherworldly adventures.

"C.C.! Where are you?" He called out, but there was no response. _Great, just what I needed._ He sighed, but suddenly his attention was caught when he heard the sudden meowing of a cat. He looked in front of him to see a tortoiseshell cat walking towards him. _A cat? Wait…_ "Spottedleaf, is that you?" He asked the cat. Spottedleaf was one of the past ThunderClan medicine cats who helped guide Lelouch in the first world he was transported to after dying in his world.

"Lelouch, it's great to see you." The cat told him, rubbing alongside his leg. "I think this is the first time that I've seen you as a Twoleg."

"It is. Luckily I can still understand you." He picked her up and she greeted him with a small lick to his cheek. "Hey, hey! I missed you too, Spottedleaf."

"Sorry, it's just that I never knew when I'd see you again! I was overjoyed when C.C. came to talk with me about you returning." The she-cat told him.

"Speaking of her…where is that girl? Are you going to guide me towards her like last time, if I recall correctly?" She nodded and Lelouch slowly put her back on the grassy plain below them.

"Right, follow me." Lelouch followed the cat, but realized that she only needed to lead him in a certain direction for a while because he wasn't a cat at the moment and could see over any brush they crossed through. He saw the girl and the two walked over to her.

"Spottedleaf, thank you." C.C. told her, waiting for the cat to jump on her lap.

"C.C., if Spottedleaf's here…can I assume that…"

"You'll be reunited with Ivypool, if that's what you're asking." She told him, letting out a smile when he became flustered.

"R-Right. Anyway, can I assume that there's something wrong in the forest?"

"Yes. Another prophecy has been given." The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. "It's been a while, Lelouch, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It's been a year."

"It has, but time flows differently." C.C. told him. "It may have been a year, but in the forest, it's been two years since you left." The green haired girl groomed the she-cat under her chin. "Spottedleaf knows the prophecy. Are you ready to hear it?" Lelouch nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Okay Lelouch, listen carefully." She took a deep breath. "A time of great change is coming for all the Clans. Embrace what you find in the shadows for only they can clear the sky."

"A time of great change…That can be either good or bad. It sounds like whatever's in the shadows may be needed to save the Clans…" He continued thinking about it all.

"The answer isn't going to be crystal clear. That's why you're being sent back into this world to find out about this prophecy." C.C. stated.

"Right. Lelouch, are you ready to make your way back to the forest?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Yes. I'll do my best to try and save the Clans from whatever evil is approaching."

"That's Lelouch for you. Always playing hero now." Without warning, a glowing circle formed under Lelouch, a blinding light emanating from it. Once the light faded, the two saw that he was now gone.

"Don't worry C.C., I'll take care of him from here." Spottedleaf assured her.

"Right. I'm trusting you, Spottedleaf."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sunlight broke through the thick growth of trees in the forest. On the grass below, Lelouch slowly rose to his paws. He shook the grass off of his black fur and fixed the patch of fur lying just above his eyes. He let out a breath and exhaled. _I can't believe it…I'm back._ He looked around the forest, trying to figure out exactly where he was. _I can't seem to pick up a ThunderClan scent. Maybe it's because I forgot the smell after not being here for a year._ He thought. _I guess I'll have to start walking and hope that it jogs my memory._ Lelouch began his walk, looking around and trying his best to remember landmarks, but he couldn't recall any of them. He broke through a row of bushes, but still saw more trees around him. _A forest isn't the most ideal place to get lost in as a cat._ He pricked his ears up in hope to hear any voices, but he couldn't pick anything up. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a bush rustling and turned around, only to be pinned to the ground.

"Trespassing on ThunderClan territory is a mistake, loner!" Lelouch gazed up at the cat who was on top of him. It was a black she-cat, with fur on her head that looked like it would cover her right eye if she didn't move it out of the way. She also had violet eyes, much like he did. It was almost like his double, but a she-cat. "Lionblaze, I found him! Over here!" _Lionblaze? Please tell me you remember me after two years._ He hoped. Lelouch looked over at the bushes behind the she-cat and saw the golden fur of one of his first friends in ThunderClan. Alongside him, two other cats appeared. One was a gray tabby, and the other had a white coat. Lelouch locked eyes with Lionblaze and once he did, he could see the sense of shock appear on the tom's face.

"Nightheart, let him go." The she-cat looked at him in confusion, but got off of him. Lionblaze helped him up and smiled. "Lelouch, it's great to see you again!"

"Is it really him, Lionblaze?" When Lelouch heard the she-cat's voice, she could tell that it was Cinderheart.

"It's me." He told her with a smile. She walked up to him and pressed her head on his coat.

"Lelouch, it's been so long…Thank StarClan you're okay."

"It's good to see that you both are fine as well." He broke away from Cinderheart and looked at the two others. "I don't think these two were here when I was."

"Well you're right on one account, which would be Nightheart, but the white tom, that's Snowbush. He was Snowkit when you were here." Lionblaze informed him.

"Snowkit? Is that really you?"

"Yup. Long time, no see, Lelouch." Lelouch walked up to the white tom and looked up and down him.

"I can't believe how much you've grown. I can't wait to see the others." He told him. He then heard a cough from behind him and saw that it was Nightheart.

"A-Are you really Lelouch? Like the one in the stories everyone talks about?" Lelouch nodded his head.

"That's me." A blush formed on the black she-cat's face and she immediately bowed her head.

"Oh StarClan! I am so sorry for attacking you, Lelouch! If there's anything I can do for you to forgive me, I'll do it!" The black tom looked over at Lionblaze and Cinderheart, the two sharing a laugh.

"You don't need to grace me this way, Nightheart, really. You were protecting your Clan from someone who you thought was invading, after all."

"P-Praise from the h-hero? I never thought this day would come!"

"Lelouch, don't you…" Snowbush spoke, but Cinderheart silenced him with her tail. Lelouch looked over at the white tom in confusion.

"He's just excited to see you, especially since he's a warrior now." She told him. "We should take you back to ThunderClan. I'm sure everyone wants to see you."

"Yeah. I really can't wait to see everyone. It's been too long." Lelouch told them, joy in his voice. "Also, I might need a tour around the territory again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nightheart can show you around when the time comes." Lionblaze told him.

"O-Of course, Lionblaze! Anything for Lelouch!" She meowed. The group now began their walk towards ThunderClan, Lelouch slowly memorizing the path that led to the camp.

"So, what brings you back here, Lelouch?" Cinderheart asked.

"Another prophecy. Do any of you know it?"

"Jayfeather was talking about one, but he didn't go into detail." Lionblaze answered.

"Perhaps it's supposed to be a secret." Nightheart thought. "Maybe we'll learn about it when the time is right. It must be serious if you were brought back here, Lelouch."

"True. That time has to be close if Lelouch is here then." Snowbush added. "Speaking of being close, we're almost there, Lelouch. Nothing's really changed in the clan, but it might feel a bit smaller."

"We lost lives while you were gone. There was a spread of greencough, as well as a flood that ran through the Clans." Lionblaze clarified.

"Is Ivypool okay?" He asked, and Lionblaze nodded. "Thank StarClan." Nightheart's violet eyes looked over at him before turning her gaze back forward. Lelouch saw the thorn tunnel leading into camp and crossed through, the others following behind. Once he finally reached the end of the tunnel, he saw that the camp looked similar to the one he left before. He then felt the gaze of every single cat fall on him and they all stopped what they were doing. Once the other four cats joined, they all saw how shocked the others all looked.

"Lelouch…is that you?" He saw a dark ginger she-cat approach him and smiled when he saw that it was Squirrelflight, ThunderClan's deputy. "It really is you!" She nuzzled him under his chin, causing him to blush. "Sorry, it's just so good to see you again! Ivypool's out hunting right now, but she'll be back shortly. I have to tell Bramblestar!" She turned around to fetch her mate, but she saw him walking down Highledge and then headed towards the two.

"Bramblestar, it's great to see you again." Lelouch bowed his head.

"I can't believe that you're back…" The ThunderClan leader touched his muzzle to the tom's cheek. They all saw that the rest of the clan now surrounded them. Bramblestar stepped away from him and smiled. "You can tell me everything later. I think you should get reacquainted with your Clan first.

"Lelouch!" He saw a gray she-cat run over to him and he smiled with he realized that it was Dovewing. "You're back!" She nuzzled her head under his chin and he shared in her welcoming embrace.

"It's great to see you again, Dovewing. How have you been?"

"I've been great! Ivypool's going to be so happy to see you. She better hurry up right now." Lelouch looked over at the other cats and was happy to see them all, especially the kits and apprentices that he saw the last time he was here. He also saw some unfamiliar faces too, but he knew that he'd get to know them eventually.

"Lelouch, remember me?" He looked over next to him and saw a pale ginger she-cat, who was next to Snowbush and a gray and white tom.

"Wait…Amberkit and Dewkit? You both have grown so much!" He told them with a smile, nuzzling them both on the cheek.

"It's Ambermoon now, and this is Dewnose." She told him.

"How about Lilykit and Seedkit?"

"Lilykit's now Lilyheart, and she's in the nursery. As for Seedpaw…she didn't make it." Dewnose stated.

"Oh…" Lelouch's voice trailed off, regretting that he accidentally brought up a deceased clanmate.

"Hey Lelouch, over here!" Lelouch saw a cream and brown furred tom next to a ginger she-cat. He walked over to the two, happy that he remembered them.

"Molepaw, you seem like you've grown into a great warrior, and Cherrypaw…you've grown so much." The she-cat blushed at his compliment. "It's great to see you both, and sorry for calling you by your apprentice names."

"It's fine. I'm Molewhisker and she's Cherryfall now." Molewhisker informed him.

"It's good to see that you're doing well, Lelouch." Cherryfall told him, looking at him and then looking away. Lelouch almost forgot that the she-cat had a crush on him, but luckily her actions reminded him.

"It's glad that you both are okay. I'm going to see the others in the medicine cat's den, if you don't mind." The two shook their heads and Lelouch headed over to the den.

"Lelouch, you're back!" Briarlight greeted him with joy. "I thought the others outside were just playing around, but it's really you."

"You really didn't believe me or Leafpool?" Jayfeather told her. "Anyway, Lelouch, welcome back. I suppose you're here because of a prophecy? It's probably the same one Leafpool and I heard." He informed him.

"Possibly, but right now we shouldn't worry about it for today. We should welcome Lelouch back." Leafpool walked over to the tom and gave him a lick on his ear. "I'm so happy that you're here, Lelouch. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." The four cats heard pawsteps and noticed that Dovewing stood at the entrance.

"Lelouch, Ivypool's coming right now!" She told him. Lelouch followed the she-cat and they stood near the entrance, watching the hunting patrol enter. Since they were all cats that he knew, they looked at him in shock as they walked over to the fresh-kill pile. They then saw a silver and white tabby she-cat enter the clan and once she caught sight of Lelouch, she dropped her fresh kill on the ground below her.

"L-Lelouch, is that really you?" She slowly walked towards him and as she got closer, Lelouch could see her eyes glistening. "It really is you!" She pounced towards him, knocking him to the ground with her lying on top. "I can't believe it! It's you! It's really you." She assaulted him with countless licks, and Lelouch moved his head around and laughed.

"I missed you too, Ivypool, but calm down with the licking!" She stopped, and once their eyes connected, she moved her mouth towards his and they shared a kiss with each other.

"W-what?" Ivypool broke away and looked to see Nightheart next to them. She quickly got off of Lelouch and helped him get back up.

"Sorry that you had to see that, Nightheart." Ivypool apologized, leaving Lelouch confused.

"M-Mother, I don't understand…" Lelouch looked over at the black she-cat and then looked over at Ivypool.

"Mother? Ivypool, what's she talking about?" Ivypool looked over at Nightheart and then over at Lelouch.

"Lelouch; Nightheart…is your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: New Tasks

Chapter 2: New Tasks

 _Lelouch's eyes went wide_ and looked over at her. It was no wonder why she looked almost like him. He then noticed that her violet eyes began to gleam.

"W-Wait…" Nightheart's mind whirled around at the sudden news. "Lelouch, the hero I've heard stories about…is my father?" Her violet eyes began to glisten and she turned her gaze towards Lelouch. "Father…it's you!" Nightheart ran over to Lelouch and cried in his coat. "I never thought I'd see you, but it's you! It's really you!"

"I'm your…father?" Lelouch stated, still in shock about the whole thing. "I thought that you might have been a cat from another world who took on a warrior name, but…Nightheart, am I really your father?" He looked over at Ivypool, who nodded.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you! Mother and everyone else told me so much about Lelouch and everything he did for ThunderClan, but they never told me that you were my father." She then looked over at Ivypool. "Mother…why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I wasn't sure if he'd ever come back." She answered. "But now…he's standing right here." Ivypool joined her daughter in her embrace with Lelouch, who still looked at the two in awe.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, Lelouch. We wanted it to be a surprise." Lionblaze told him.

"Right, surprise…" Lelouch was at a loss for words. He didn't expect any of this at all, but then he remembered something. "Ivypool, can we talk? Alone?"

"Oh, okay." Lelouch and Ivypool walked over to a vacant spot in camp. "Lelouch…please don't be mad at me. Nightheart really is your daughter." Lelouch could sense a hint of fear in the she-cat's voice.

"I'm not mad. I just…the day I left when we were out together, you said it was fine if we…y'know…" Lelouch's face grew hot as he explained everything. "I only asked because of something like this. I'm sorry for leaving you alone to care for her, along with leaving her without a father figure." He told her, his body shaking.

"Lelouch, this isn't your fault. I knew what I was getting into when I asked you the day you left."

"Yes it is. I left her without seeing her father for so long. What kind of parent leaves their child like that? I'm no better than my father!" Ivypool could sense the regret that Lelouch felt, the tom realizing how much he actually left.

"Well, you still have Nightheart regardless. She doesn't hate you for leaving, either. You saw how happy she was when she found out you were her father." Ivypool gave his face a comforting lick. "Why don't you go spend some time with her?"

"Obviously. What kind of father do you take me for?" Ivypool smiled at her mate's sudden shift of emotion. "Lionblaze told her to guide me around the territory since I sort of forgot it, but I'm guessing that was intentional."

"Most likely. You should ask Squirrelflight first. I know she won't say no." Lelouch nodded and gave Ivypool a small lick on her forehead before walking over to Nightheart.

"Father, what did you and mother talk about?" She asked. "Oh, I forgot to ask you if you liked me calling you father. I could call you something else. Dad, daddy, papa, which one?" Lelouch let out a laugh and gave her a lick over her ear, causing her to blush.

"Whichever one you prefer, Nightheart." He told her. "So, are you going to walk me around the territory so I can remember it again?"

"Oh, right! This is great! We get to spend time with each other!" The she-cat cheered in joy. "Let's go talk to Squirrelflight first." The two black cats walked over to the deputy, who smiled when they saw them.

"Sorry none of us told you that Lelouch was your father, Nightheart. Ivypool told all of us not to say anything."

"That's okay, Squirrelflight. I'm happy that I actually got to meet him." She responded. "Do you mind if we go out for a bit?"

"Of course not. Lelouch, when you get back you'll finally meet Sparkkit and Alderkit. They're my kits and they're being apprenticed today. I'm sure Bramblestar wants you to see them as well."

"I'd love to. I'm sure they'll be great warriors, especially being the kits of the leader and deputy."

"I hope they're like Nightheart. I don't know if you know this, but she's really great at hunting and fighting." The deputy told him with a smile, filling Lelouch with a small sense of pride. "Okay you two, have fun bonding!" Lelouch nodded his head and the two black cats left the Clan.

"Father, where do you want to go first?" Nightheart asked.

"It's up to you. You know your way around here more than I do now." He replied. The two began walking, but then Lelouch stopped. "Why don't we just sit here and talk? We can walk around the territory after."

"Okay." Lelouch rested on the forest floor, and his daughter did the same. "Oh! I should apologize again for attacking you this morning! Attacking my hero is one thing, but learning that you're my father makes it worse! I'm sorry, father!"

"Don't worry, Nightheart. Like I told you before, you were protecting ThunderClan. That's something a father should be proud of." Nightheart blushed at her father's admiration. "Is there anything you want to ask me, Nightheart? I'm sure there's plenty of things going through your mind." She nodded, but afterwards, Lelouch noticed her gaze turn away from him.

"Why'd you leave?" Lelouch felt his heart suddenly sink. He knew that the question was going to come up, but he thought that the others might have told her from the stories about him.

"Because it was something I was told that I had to do." He answered. "Nightheart, when I left, I didn't know that I would be leaving kits behind."

"So…was I a mistake then?" Lelouch could see the sorrow in her eyes, but placed a paw on her shoulder, causing their violet eyes to meet.

"Don't you ever say that. If anything I'm the one who made a mistake. I'm sorry for leaving you…, but now…I have a beautiful daughter that's right in front of me."

"And one who looks as old as her father." She told him with a giggle. "Wait…so does that mean I'm part Twoleg then?"

"Technically, it does, but since I'm a cat I guess it doesn't." He replied.

"Gosh, it's so strange hearing all the stories about you, but now that I know that you're my father, it's kind of funny realizing everything you've done while you were here." Nightheart began thinking of the countless tales that many of the Clan cats told her about Lelouch. "Dovewing was my mentor, and when we were out she would tell me so much about you." A sly look formed on the she-cat's face. "Actually, she told me that you liked her too. Is that true?" A blush rose on the tom's face.

"Y-Yes, but I chose your mother over her sister." He told her.

"I also heard from Cinderheart that there are a lot of cats from the Clans that think you're cute. You didn't fall for them, did you?"

"Ivypool would kill me if I did. I just can't seem to stop attracting other she-cats though. It's not something I ask for, honestly." He replied. "How about you, Nightheart? You find any ThunderClan warrior that you like?" The question made her blush in embarrassment.

"O-of course not! I have friends, but I'm not attracted to any of them!" She assured him. "Besides, love is the last thing on my mind."

"Fair enough." Lelouch laughed. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Of course! We should probably get on with that walk though. I don't want to miss Sparkkit and Alderkit's apprentice ceremony." Her father nodded and he followed behind as Nightheart guided him around ThunderClan territory, helping him remember his way around the territory.

As the two walked around ThunderClan, they shared many questions they had for each other, wanting to strengthen their bond in any way possible. They reached the thorn tunnel leading to ThunderClan and once they came out of the other side they saw that all the cats were grouped around the Highledge, with Bramblestar in the center of the group of cats along with who Lelouch guessed was Sparkkit and Alderkit.

"We didn't miss anything, did we?" Nightheart asked a dark brown she-cat. Lelouch had never seen her before, so he guessed she was a new addition to the Clan.

"Nope. We were all getting settled under here waiting for you."

"Sorry for taking too long." Nightheart apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry. You've finally met your father after all. No cat can blame you."

"Oh, father, I forgot to tell you. This is Sorrelstripe, Lionblaze's daughter. His other daughter, Hollytuft, is over there, and Fernsong, his son, is there." Nightheart pointed Lionblaze and Cinderheart's other children out.

"It's nice to meet you, Sorrelstripe. Your father and mother are both amazing cats."

"Thanks, Lelouch. Don't worry, my mom and dad told me and my siblings so much about you while I was young. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you, actually." Sorrelstripe admitted, a small blush on her face. They heard Bramblestar's voice and turned their attention to him.

"ThunderClan, today has been truly a blessing. Not only do we have two kits ready to become apprentices, but Lelouch has returned to ThunderClan!" The cats all cheered and looked at the violet-eyed tom, who blushed in embarrassment. "Alright, Sparkkit, please come over here." They watched the orange tabby she-cat bounce over to where Bramblestar was, her green eyes locked onto his amber eyes. Lelouch could sense the pride in Bramblestar watching as his daughter became an apprentice. _That's a feeling I never got to experience…_ Lelouch thought, looking over at Nightheart, who looked up towards the leader and the soon-to-be apprentice. _Regardless, I'll make sure to be by her side from now on._

"From this day forward you will be known as Sparkpaw." Bramblestar touched her shoulder with his tail. "Cherryfall, you will be her mentor. I'm sure you'll be able to pass on all your knowledge to her." Sparkpaw ran over to Cherryfall and the two cats touched noses.

"Sparkpaw! Sparkpaw!" The Clan cheered. Bramblestar now looked over at his other kit with a smile, motioning him to come over with his tail. The clan watched Alderkit slowly approach his father and once he was there, Bramblestar gave his head a comforting lick.

"From this day forward, you'll be known as Alderpaw. Molewhisker will be your mentor. I'm positive that his loyalty, determination, and bravery will be passed down to you as his apprentice." Like his sister, Alderpaw approached his mentor and the other cats of ThunderClan cheered his new name. Once the Clan settled down, Bramblestar asked for their attention once more. "Now, there's something else that I want to add. Lelouch, Nightheart, can you come up here, please?" The cats cleared the way and the father and daughter walked over to Bramblestar.

"Yes, Bramblestar?" The she-cat meowed, wondering what was going on.

"You two have been separated ever since you were born, Nightheart. I believe that you both should spend some more time together, so along with Molewhisker and Cherryfall, I want you both to be mentors to Sparkpaw and Alderpaw." Lelouch could see a sense of joy in Nightheart's eyes. "Lelouch, it seems that Nightheart's fine with this, but are you okay with being a mentor?"

"I remember some things from Lionblaze's training, so I'd be glad to aid in mentoring one of your kits."

"Excellent. Lelouch, you will be working with Cherryfall to mentor Sparkpaw and Nightheart, you will help mentor Alderpaw." The two cats turned around and approached their new apprentices. Lelouch could see how excited Sparkpaw was as he walked over, but saw that Alderpaw seemed a bit nervous.

"It's nice to meet you, Sparkpaw." Lelouch touched noses with his apprentice but she was quick to break away and let out a cheer of excitement.

"This is amazing! My mom and dad have told Alderpaw and I so much stories about you!" She exclaimed with joy. "I didn't think we'd get two mentors!"

"I can see that you're excited Sparkpaw, but remember that being a warrior is a serious thing. I hope that you'll be on your best behavior while Cherryfall and I are out with you."

"Did you hear what he said, Alderpaw? I know my father's not your mentor, but the same thing goes for you as well…although maybe we'll be more lenient than how my father sounded." Nightheart told him with a smile.

"Right. I won't let you two down, I hope." Alderpaw told his two mentors. They noticed the rest of the Clan disperse, and Squirrelflight and Bramblestar approached the small group.

"I don't think we've ever had an apprentice with two mentors at the same time, but I'm sure it should work out." Bramblestar told them. "It wasn't bad at all, was it?"

"Nope! It was the total opposite. I can't wait to go out hunting!" Sparkpaw said with joy.

"We're so proud of you two. We know you'll make great warriors." Squirrelflight told her children with a smile, giving them both comforting licks.

"Bramblestar, can I assume that we'll go out in groups together since Nightheart and I have different apprentices?" Lelouch asked.

"For the most part, yes. I was thinking that you could switch from day-to-day, so one day you and Nightheart could mentor Sparkpaw and Alderpaw and then alternate with Cherryfall and Molewhisker, but I'll let you four warriors decide how it works."

"Thank you, Bramblestar. I'll make sure to take good care of Alderpaw and pass on everything Dovewing taught me." Nightheart assured him.

"I'm sure you will. The rest of the day is yours. Why don't you show these two around?" The warriors nodded and the leader and deputy left them to themselves.

"So…I guess seniority rules should apply, so what should we do, Lelouch?" Molewhisker asked.

"Well, if that's the case then I say we all agree on something. I was thinking that we go with our respective apprentices. I don't think we should ever miss a day with them."

"Good point, Lelouch. I think we should go out together for the most part so that you and Nightheart can spend time together like Bramblestar intended." Cherryfall added.

"Right, but sometimes we should separate into two groups, for evaluations and such." Molewhisker stated. "Nightheart, what do you think?"

"I agree with everything that you three said. None of us should miss the mentor experience and I would like to spend any time I can with my father."

"Then it's settled! Sparkpaw, Alderpaw, are you ready to go out?" Cherryfall asked them, and the two apprentices nodded. "Alright then, let's go!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The four cats along with their two apprentices made their way into the forest, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw barely able to control their excitement.

"Can we go hunting?" Sparkpaw asked.

"Not yet. You both need to know this territory by heart. That's one of the most important things for you two to know." Molewhisker told them.

"He's right. Come, we'll make our way over to our border with ShadowClan first." Cherryfall added.

"Will we see ShadowClan cats? What happens then?"

"Simple: we stay on our territory. Conflict should never be a priority." Nightheart explained. "No matter how much any cat from another clan may provoke you, don't fall into their trap." With that, the black she-cat took the lead and walked the group over to ThunderClan's border with ShadowClan. The group reached the end of the trees in the forest and pushed through a row of holly bushes. The warriors broke through and the apprentices followed and looked out in awe at the lake in front of them.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Lelouch asked the two.

"It's so big! It looks like it never ends!" Alderpaw responded.

"But it does. See over there? That's where RiverClan lives." Molewhisker informed the two apprentices.

"RiverClan utilizes the lake the most out of the four clans. They swim in it and catch fish." Cherryfall added.

"Do you think Alderpaw and I can catch fish sometime?" Sparkpaw wondered. Without hesitation, the she-cat ran over to the edge of the lake and splashed her forepaws in the water, quickly running back to the group. "It's so cold! I didn't see any fish in their either."

"Just like with any piece of prey, fish run away if they sense noise." Nightheart explained. "It's okay though, we're not hunting now, and ThunderClan doesn't eat fish."

"Nightheart's right. It's understandable, especially since this is the first time you both are seeing the lake." Cherryfall added. "Let's get to the border, okay?" The cats walked alongside the lakeshore and stopped once they reached a stream that flowed into the lake.

"Ew! What's that stench?" Sparkpaw asked, jumping away from the stream.

"That would be ShadowClan. It only smells because we're not used to it. We smell just as bad to other Clans most likely."

"Right. You need to learn these borders, and the scent markers in place help remind you that you're not to enter another clan's territory unless you're granted permission." Nightheart said. "You can even scent ThunderClan's markers as well. You'll learn how to place them and soon enough you'll be doing it as part of the border patrol."

"Awesome! I can't wait to learn more!" Alderpaw exclaimed in joy. The group now continued their journey and as they were walking Nightheart poked her father with her tail.

"Yes?" Lelouch greeted his daughter with a smile.

"You aren't talking to the apprentices as much. Is something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing's wrong. You three just seem to have it more under control and are better at explaining this all."

"Are you sure? You haven't tried it at all yet." Cherryfall told him, slowing down to join the two. "Why don't you take over for a bit? We'll let you. I'll go tell my brother." The she-cat caught up with the three cats ahead.

"I thought you'd know better than using that as a reason, father." Nightheart giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You seem a bit hesitant and shy to explain some aspects of Clan life to the two."

"I mean, I just came back to the forest. If anything this is to help me too." He replied. "I remember mostly hunting and fighting techniques, so I know I can help with that when it comes up." The two saw Cherryfall walk over to join them at their pace.

"Molewhisker says that he's okay with it. We're approaching WindClan's border with us, so you can take over once we reach the stream, which is actually…here." The cats now stood near the running stream, but stayed inside of the forest. Lelouch approached where the Molewhisker was, and the two cats switched places.

"So…um…" Lelouch looked over at the three others and saw Nightheart lift her head up in the air. He smiled and turned his attention back to the two apprentices. "What do you two smell?"

"Mouse! Just the scent is making me hungry. Can we hunt now, Lelouch?" She asked.

"Not yet. There's something important in the air. Try to find it." He watched the two apprentices concentrate and Alderpaw looked up at him. "Found something?"

"Yeah. These two are strong. I can sense ThunderClan…and I think another Clan as well."

"Correct. Do you know which Clan that is?" Lelouch asked.

"Well…we learned that RiverClan is on the other side of the lake, and we went to ShadowClan, so this must be WindClan." Alderpaw said with confidence.

"Excellent. The border's just up ahead and stops at the stream." Lelouch took the lead and the others followed him.

"I thought you said WindClan territory was around here." Sparkpaw stated as she looked across the stream.

"Yes, and you're looking at it. They live on the moor."

"What? There's no trees!" Alderpaw said, surprise in his voice.

"They seem to like it though. It's nothing ThunderClan's used to." Sparkpaw caught a glimpse of a rabbit running along WindClan territory and the others saw it as well. They watched a WindClan warrior chase after it and Sparkpaw let out a groan.

"I'm so hungry. I wish that was my rabbit."

"Then we'll go back to camp." Cherryfall told her.

"What? I thought we'd practice hunting!" The apprentice complained.

"Why don't we teach them?" The violet-eyed tom insisted. Nightheart let out a meow of laughter.

"I think you're just eager to teach them now, father."

"She's right. Lelouch, if you'd like to teach them, we have no problem." Molewhisker added. "Plus, I want to see how much you've retained after being gone for so long."

"We'll make sure to add anything you miss…if that's okay." Cherryfall added, a blush of embarrassment on her face. "I didn't mean for that to come out as me thinking you don't remember much, sorry!"

"It's okay Cherryfall. I'd definitely appreciate it." He said with a smile. "Well, first thing's first: Whatever you catch you have to bring to the fresh-kill pile, understand? It doesn't matter how hungry you are. The Clan must be fed first. That's the most important thing to take from this." He explained. "Now, are you both ready?" The siblings nodded and Lelouch took the lead.

They reached a clearing where an oak tree stood and Lelouch sniffed the air and pricked his ears up. He looked at the two apprentices and nodded.

"You should be able to find prey around here. Tell me when you find anything."

"Alderpaw, do you smell that shrew over there?" Sparkpaw asked her brother.

"Y-yeah, it's right there."

"Good. Now, you both will have to get into a hunter's crouch, like this." Lelouch pressed his body to the ground, his hindlegs ready to spring forward. The two did the same as he did. "Great. Now keep low and most of all keep quiet. Any sort of noise will cause your prey to run away. Patience is key."

"Right, and don't forget to keep your tail in control. Your prey will notice you if it's swinging around everywhere like crazy." Molewhisker added.

"Sparkpaw, would you like to go first?" Cherryfall asked. The she-cat didn't hesitate and slowly crept up towards the undergrowth where she sensed the shrew. With one quick leap, she disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds, the shrew in her jaw.

"Great job, Sparkpaw." Lelouch told her with a smile.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything of an apprentice catching something on her first hunt." Cherryfall added with joy. "Amazing job."

"Nice catch, Sparkpaw." Her brother acknowledged her skills.

"Thanks. I just did what Lelouch and Molewhisker told us and it was easy."

"Alderpaw, your turn." Molewhisker told him. The apprentice gulped as he looked at the vast forest in front of him. He felt a presence to his left and saw Nightheart's violet gaze touch his.

"Don't let Sparkpaw's catch intimidate you. Just do your best." Alderpaw felt content when he saw the she-cat's warm smile. He was glad that Nightheart was one of his mentors. "Why don't you practice your hunter's crouch again before you find anything."

"Oh, right." Alderpaw pressed his body to the forest floor.

"Alderpaw, tuck your paws in a little bit more." Molewhisker told him.

"You won't get a good pounce otherwise." Sparkpaw added. "Once your close enough you have to be really quick! And don't forget that your claws—."

"Sparkpaw, stop. You're an apprentice just like he is, not his mentor." Molewhisker told her, irritation in his voice. He brushed Alderpaw's shoulder with his tail. "Alderpaw, can you sense anything?"

"I think I sense a vole over there." He whispered over to Molewhisker.

"Yup. Go get it."

"Don't be nervous. Just remember what my father and Molewhisker taught you." Nightheart added. Alderpaw now began to slowly approach the area where his prey was but he suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing? Go!" Molewhisker muttered impatiently. As Alderpaw still stood frozen, the vole scurried off.

"Mouse-brain!" Alderpaw heard his sister's remark and his ears flattened.

"Sparkpaw, watch what you say." Lelouch scolded her. "Alderpaw's learning. Leave him alone." Sparkpaw's ears now fell flat. "Alderpaw, try not to hesitate as much as you did."

"Lelouch is right. Trust your instincts next time, okay?" Alderpaw felt glad that the two toms were trying to help them, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of failure, especially since his sister caught something and he didn't. He then heard Cherryfall cheer and saw that Sparkpaw caught another piece of prey.

"Don't worry, I know you'll learn. I won't stop until you do." Nightheart placed her tail on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Thanks, Nightheart. You really are a good mentor." The she-cat blushed at the compliment.

"I'm just doing what I think is right. I'm sure my father thinks the same as well." She responded. "I guess we're going back to camp now." She said, noticing that Lelouch, Cherryfall, and Sparkpaw were now making their way back home. They saw that Ivypool, Blossomfall and Lionblaze walked out of the undergrowth, each cat carrying a piece of prey. "Mother!" Ivypool turned around to see Nightheart. With a smile, she approached her and dropped her prey.

"There you are, Nightheart. I was wondering where you were since I didn't see you up there with your father."

"Oh, well I'm just here with Molewhisker and Alderpaw."

"Right. How was your first day as a mentor?"

"It's been going really well, right Molewhisker?"

"What? Oh, yeah! We took Alderpaw and Sparkpaw around the territory and Lelouch helped teach them how to hunt." The tom informed her.

"It's good to know that he remembers how to do that. Has he been doing well?"

"Are you worried about him, mother?" Nightheart asked with a smile. "You can always go and talk to him yourself, you know."

"You're right. I'll wait until we get back to the camp. Do you mind if I stick along with you three?" The two cats shook their heads and she tagged along with them on their way to ThunderClan.

When the group got to camp, Bramblestar approached his children along with their mentors. They could see how proud and joyful the leader seemed seeing his son and daughter.

"So, how was your first day outside in the territory?" He asked them.

"I caught a shrew and a mouse! Cherryfall says no apprentice has ever done it before!" Sparkpaw replied enthusiastically.

"That's amazing! How about you, Alderpaw?" The leader didn't receive a reply from his son.

"He pays attention well. I know he'll be a great warrior when the time comes." Nightheart responded.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you all go and rest. I'll talk with Alderpaw for a bit." The group headed away from the leader, leaving him alone with his son.

"I hope Alderpaw's okay. I don't want him beating himself up just on his first day out of the camp." Nightheart stated.

"He should be fine after Bramblestar talks with him. He does have a good father after all." Molewhisker replied. As the cats walked over to drop off the fresh-kill, Lelouch looked over and saw Ivypool, who greeted him with a smile.

"Mother wanted to talk with you." His daughter informed him.

"Thanks for telling me, Nightheart. Be safe, okay?" He told her, giving her a lick over her ear.

"Father, please! I'm going to be in the camp." She assured him, her face blushing in embarrassment. Molewhisker and Cherryfall both laughed at the tom's gesture.

"Right, sorry." He apologized. Their violet eyes connected along with a smile before Lelouch left the group.

"Lelouch must be a really great father. I'm glad he's mentoring me." Sparkpaw commented.

"Nightheart, even with Lelouch only coming into your life today it's good to see that you've accepted him into your life." Cherryfall told her.

"Of course I did! I'm still a bit shaky from this morning when I first met him, and even then I was nervous because I only knew him as the hero in all the stories I've been told." She replied. "It hasn't even been a day and I love everything about him. I'm so happy that I can finally know what it feels like to have a father…although I think he might treat me like a kit more in the future."

"You are his only daughter after all." Molewhisker stated.

"Right. Plus, this is his first time being a father, so maybe he'll learn." His sister added with a giggle.

"I never said I didn't like being treated like that. I know my mother treated me like that back then…but coming from my father…it feels different for some reason." She told them with a blush.

"You seem different too, Nightheart, but not in a bad way. You reminded us of Lelouch so much, and you still do with him being here, especially since he seems different in the same exact way. I'm sure it's just a father-daughter thing." Cherryfall told her with a smile.

"Did I really? Mother and everyone regarded him so much so I used him as an inspiration of some sorts. She did say I reminded her of father, but I'm not sure why I never connected it together when I saw him this morning. I'm sure my father would've…but then again, he didn't either."

"Hey, if you did, you probably wouldn't have been as emotional when you saw him today." Molewhisker stated.

"You're probably right." Nightheart felt her stomach suddenly growl, causing Cherryfall to giggle. A blush formed on the she-cat's face. "S-sorry about that. I don't remember if I even ate anything this morning."

"That's okay. Let's go bring the others food first and then we can eat. Molewhisker and I can tell you more stories about Lelouch, too." Nightheart smiled, and the three warriors headed over to the fresh-kill pile.

In the warriors' den, Lelouch was resting next to Ivypool, the she-cat brushing her head under his chin, eliciting a soft, loving purr.

"I'm glad to hear that you and Nightheart had fun together today."

"What'd you expect? You're the one who said she'd love me, and I love her just as much." He meowed. "She's a great warrior, isn't she?"

"She takes from her father after all." Ivypool let out a giggle. "Up until she was a warrior she would always spend time with me asking to hear more stories about Lelouch. She didn't know that you were her father then, but…I'm overjoyed that she does now."

"Ivypool…" Lelouch felt her tears on his fur. "I'm glad that I was able to come back to see her…and to see you again. Fate brought our family together again."

"Actually, why are you back here again? Is there something dark approaching?" She wondered.

"I can't say for sure, but it has to do with a prophecy that I received. Jayfeather said he and Leafpool were something in a dream, so it might be the same thing I was told."

"Well I know that you'll figure it out and save the Clans. I did pick one of ThunderClan's most reliable warriors to be my mate, after all."

"And I chose one of ThunderClan's bravest warriors, so that means Nightheart beats both of us."

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" Ivypool inched her face closer to Lelouch's.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" She quickly moved away and the two saw Cinderheart standing at the entrance to the warriors' den along with Lionblaze.

"See? I told you that they needed alone time." Lionblaze gave his mate a nudge, causing her to pout. "I thought you were an expert at knowing how love works."

"I am! That's why I wanted to see how these two were doing, and I'm glad I did." She responded, causing the two cats resting to blush. "Sorry if I interrupted you two."

"It's okay, Cinderheart. We didn't want the rest of the warriors leaving the den anyway." Ivypool told her.

"Well, Lionblaze also wanted to tell you two something as well."

"Right. Bramblestar wanted me to tell you that you both are coming with us to the Gathering tonight."

"I guess I came at the right time then." Lelouch stated.

"Yup. Just don't be surprised if the other Clans seem different. The battle was so long ago so the clans are pretty much back to how they were, which you actually haven't seen before." Lionblaze informed him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lelouch asked.

"Not necessarily, but it's sad to know that our days of peace when you were here are gone." Ivypool replied. "Thanks for telling us, Lionblaze. You two can join us if you want."

"We'll just leave you two alone. You have some catching up to do, after all." Cinderheart smiled. "C'mon Lionblaze. We'll see you two later." The other couple left the entrance to the warriors' den, leaving the two alone again.

"At least there's a Gathering tonight. Maybe something about the prophecy will be brought up."

"Maybe, but what's good is that this'll be our first time out together. You, Nightheart and I, since I'm sure Bramblestar chose her as well." Ivypool said. "You don't need to worry about her tonight. Remember, Gatherings are always meant to be peaceful, as per the warrior code."

"Do you think I'm worried about her?" He asked, and she nodded, causing him to sigh. "Sorry." The she-cat gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Don't be. It's understandable that you want her to be safe at all times, especially since she's your only kit." She told him. "I should be the one sorry for telling you not to worry even though I know what's going through your mind." He let out a small laugh.

"Let's not make this a contest on who's the sorriest out of us both."

"You're right. Let's just make the best of the time we have back together again." Ivypool pressed closer to him, and her mate smiled. _I'll make sure to solve this prophecy if it's the last thing I do. The Clans need me again…but how can something in the shadows help them?_


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering

Chapter 3: Gathering

 _"_ _Is everyone ready to_ go?" Bramblestar asked, making sure that every cat that he chose to go to tonight's gathering was behind him. Once he saw everyone, he pointed his tail forward, signaling everyone to follow him. Lelouch walked next to Bramblestar as they made their way to the island.

"Everything seems the same, I hope?" The leader told the black tom, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, nothing's changed." He responded. "Bramblestar, thanks for letting me mentor Sparkpaw. I'm honored that you'd let me mentor her, especially since she's your daughter."

"I thought you could teach her a thing or two. She's almost like her mother, so a cat as calm and composed as you should keep her from being so overconfident." He said. "Don't tell Squirrelflight I said that, okay?" Lelouch smirked and gave him a nod. "Plus, like I told you, I wanted you to spend time with Nightheart. She's one of the best warriors we have, and since she's your daughter, you need to make up for missed time."

"Right. I'm glad that I'm hearing good things about her from the others as well."

"Did you want to hear some bad things?" Bramblestar asked with a grin. "Don't worry, they were all while she was an apprentice or a kit."

"Really? I'm sure she gets it from Ivypool." The two shared a laugh.

"Maybe. It was mostly a lot of competition with the other cats her age. She would mostly lose against them but then sought to prove herself, usually by trying to leave camp to explore or hunt, but Ivypool never let her out of her sight. I don't think I ever heard her sound as mad as when she needed to scold Nightheart."

"I can imagine. I'm glad she did because I might not have been able to see her if she didn't." As they were walking, they noticed a swarm of fireflies above them. "I don't remember the last time I saw fireflies...They're amazing."

"Sparkpaw! Alderpaw!" The two toms turned around to see Squirrelflight calling her two children, Ivypool and Nightheart next to her, giggling.

"Leave it to a mother to control her kits." Bramblestar said with a laugh. "Come on, let's keep going."

The group of ThunderClan cats made their way through WindClan territory and then through the Horseplace before they reached the fallen tree bridge leading them to the island where the Gathering would take place. They saw another group of cats already at the bridge and as they got closer Lelouch could tell by their scent that it was WindClan.

"Lelouch, why don't you join up with Cherryfall and Sparkpaw?" The ThunderClan leader told him. Lelouch gave him a nod and Bramblestar walked through the crowd of WindClan cats, while Lelouch looked around for Cherryfall and Sparkpaw.

"Hi Lelouch. I'm guessing your talk with Bramblestar went well?" Cherryfall asked.

"Yeah. He wanted me to join up with you two."

"Did my dad say anything?"

"Nope, we just caught up a bit with each other." He answered. "Sparkpaw, make sure to be on your best behavior tonight, okay?"

"Lelouch, you sound just like my mom." Sparkpaw told him with a pout.

"That's…not exactly the way you should talk to one of your mentors, Sparkpaw." Cherryfall retorted.

"Right, sorry." She apologized, receiving a lick on her head from Cherryfall, causing her to blush. The three saw Bramblestar leading the ThunderClan cats across the bridge and Sparkpaw wasted no time in breaking away from her mentors and running across the tree to the other side, causing her two mentors to sigh.

"What are we going to do with her?" Cherryfall wondered.

"Talk to her about the dangers of her actions, most likely." Lelouch replied. "But I kind of like her peppy demeanor. Having her as an apprentice almost helps make up for what I missed when Nightheart was one."

"That does sound reasonable. Nightheart was a bit calmer though the more she grew." Cherryfall said with a giggle. "We should head over there with her." The two walked across the bridge together to meet up with Sparkpaw, who called for his brother to come over.

"You know, she reminds me of Molewhisker from the last time I was here." He told Cherryfall. "He always found some way to tease you, but he did enjoy having fun."

"Right. I still can't believe what he did before you left." Cherryfall said, a small blush on her face.

"Did he tease you about it today?"

"I think he's matured enough to not say anything, but I can tell that he wants to." She responded. "We just had to both be Sparkpaw's mentor. I hope I'm not making anything awkward, Lelouch. I can talk to Bramblestar about it if you want." Lelouch touched her shoulder with his tail to calm her.

"It's okay, Cherryfall. Everything's fine. Nothing's weird at all." He assured her. Once they saw Alderpaw, Nightheart, and Molewhisker made their way to the island, they joined up with them.

"Everything looks so amazing! I've never seen so many cats before!" Sparkpaw exclaimed in astonishment.

"She's right. I can't believe that I'm actually seeing all of this." Alderpaw added.

"Look up there. That's ShadowClan's leader, Rowanstar." Molewhisker told the two apprentices, but it was also new information for Lelouch as well. _I guess Blackstar is in StarClan now._ He thought as Molewhisker continued telling them about the other clan leaders.

"You see where the roots on the tree are? That's where the deputies sit." Cherryfall told them.

"I'd better get up there too." Squirrelflight stated as she walked past them. She stopped and then looked over to her kits. "Tonight's where you get to meet cats from other clans. You should introduce yourselves."

"Your mother's right. Just make sure to be on your best behavior." Nightheart added, Squirrelflight letting out a small smile.

"Right. I'll see you two later, okay?" They nodded and Squirrelflight headed over to join the other deputies.

"Would you two like me to introduce you to some of the cats around here?" Cherryfall asked, but Sparkpaw was quick to respond.

"No thanks, we're fine on our own. C'mon Alderpaw!" The four warriors watched the two apprentices leave, Cherryfall sighing.

"She's bound to be trouble in the future."

"Maybe I should go follow them?" Lelouch offered. "Just to make sure they don't get into trouble."

"I think it's better if it was you than Cherryfall." Molewhisker told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His sister retorted, a blush on her face.

"I think he means that Sparkpaw wouldn't mind it as much." Nightheart explained, and Molewhisker nodded.

"I guess you're right. I just want her to become a warrior, but also for her to think of her actions. Do you think I scold her too much, Lelouch?" Cherryfall asked.

"Not at all. Your heart's in the right place, Cherryfall. It may seem that way because I only scold her on occasion. Maybe you should take a break and leave it to me." His partner smiled. "Well, I guess I better go follow them." Lelouch left the three and headed in the direction of the two ThunderClan apprentices. _There's no way I'm going to get through without some she-cat wanting to talk to me._ He thought as he passed by warriors from the other clans.

"What the? Lelouch? Lelouch is that you?" The tom felt a paw touch his shoulder and turned around to see Tigerheart greeting him with a big smile. "Wow! It really is you!"

"It's nice to see you, Tigerheart. You're looking well."

"Speak for yourself! What brings you back to the forest? Oh wait, how are you liking your daughter?" The tabby asked him. "What's her name? Nightheart, right?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing that Dovewing introduced you to her at a past Gathering?" Lelouch looked around for the two apprentices and was lucky enough to be able to spot them talking to another group of apprentices.

"Yeah. I met her while she was Nightpaw, actually. Dovewing told me to not mention your name at all whenever she was around, but since she finally got to meet her father, I guess it's okay."

"Yup. Thanks for keeping it a secret from her. I'm guessing that you're not the only cat who knows about me being her father?" He shook his head.

"It's not that hard to deduce that a she-cat with violet eyes is your kin." Tigerheart told him with a laugh. "Luckily news traveled fast that we shouldn't tell her that you're her father. I'm more surprised that no clan used it as an advantage against ThunderClan during a battle."

"At least that's some sign of the clans being how they were when I was here." As they were talking, Lelouch saw that his gaze touched with a cream she-cat's and she walked over.

"Lelouch! I can't believe that it's you!"

"Dawnpelt, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great. It feels like just yesterday that we heard that you left the forest. How'd you react when you saw Nightheart?" She wondered.

"Well she's the one who greeted me when I got here in the form of pinning me down to the ground thinking I was a trespasser. Once we got back to the camp I figured everything out and it's really a blessing to have her around."

"They really are." She responded with a smile. Lelouch then remembered that he was suddenly sidetracked by the ShadowClan brother and sister.

"Sorry you two, I'm keeping watch of those two over there." He pointed a tail over to where Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were.

"Kit-sitting, huh?" Tigerheart teased.

"Sorta. It's their first Gathering so I don't want them getting into any trouble."

"I understand that feeling completely." Dawnpelt replied with a giggle. "Well it was nice seeing you again, Lelouch."

"Likewise. Hope to see you two again soon." He replied before heading over to where his apprentice and her brother were. Once they realized he was behind them, they both turned around.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?" Sparkpaw wondered.

"Just checking to make sure you both are okay and not causing any trouble." He replied.

"Well anyway, this is Lelouch. He's my mentor."

"That's a strange name for a clan cat." One of the apprentices stated.

"Wait, you haven't heard of Lelouch before?" Alderpaw asked, but the cat shook her head and so did the other two with her.

"Nope. Must just be another ThunderClan cat that we're lucky to not know about." Lelouch looked at the apprentice in surprise. _She has an attitude, that's obvious._

"Anyway, who are these three?"

"I'm Needlepaw, and this is Sleekpaw and Beepaw." Needlepaw was a silver-gray she-cat with white chestfur, Sleekpaw was a yellow she-cat, and Beepaw was a white she-cat with black ears.

"Hi. Um…Lelouch? My mother's told me about you." Sleekpaw told him. "We're from ShadowClan, by the way."

"Really? Who's your mother?"

"Dawnpelt. I saw you talking to her before you came over here."

"So you're one of the blessings she was talking about." He stated, causing her to blush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get all sentimental here." Needlepaw said. "So Lelouch, I'm guessing you're from ThunderClan, but you must be a kittypet or a loner of some sorts."

"Not exactly. I'm not from this world. I was sent here two years ago during the time of the Dark Forest battle. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Yup. When we're kits that's one of the stories we're told about. I guess you're not mentioned all the time." Beepaw told him.

"Makes sense. I rather have you learn the heroism of your own warriors than me." Sparkpaw looked over at her mentor and let out a smile. _He's so cool. These apprentices have to be jealous._ _Regardless, I know I'm going to learn so much from him._

"Lelouch, we asked these two and Sparkpaw denied it, so I'll ask you." Needlepaw began. "Are you bossy like all ThunderClan cats?"

"Where'd you get that assumption?"

"Exactly! ThunderClan cats aren't bossy!" Sparkpaw spat.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm only teasing. Every Clan has a reputation. ThunderClan's bossy, WindClan's a bunch of cowards and RiverClan cats are too fat and lazy to hunt properly." Lelouch now had a frown on his face.

"Needlepaw, I may not be your mentor, or from ShadowClan for that matter, but you should take those reputations out of your mind."

"Exactly! Clans are only where you're born. Some ShadowClan cats are as bossy as you perceive ThunderClan cats to be." Sleekpaw added.

"Whatever. I don't have to listen to a cat who isn't even Clan-born." Needlepaw responded with a scoff. Lelouch knew better than to argue with the apprentice, even with what she just told him.

"Don't listen to her, Lelouch. You're as much of a warrior as any ThunderClan cat." Alderpaw assured him, causing Lelouch to smile. He gave the apprentice a small pat on the head. Suddenly, they heard one of the leaders let out a yowl and they brought their attention up to where they were.

"Cats of all Clans! Welcome to the Gathering." Lelouch saw that it was Rowanclaw, who was now Rowanstar. "Mistystar, would you like to go first?" Lelouch saw the gray-blue she-cat and was happy to see that she looked like she was doing well.

"RiverClan has been coping well. The lake's full of fish. Lakeheart also had a new litter of four kits." She bowed her head towards Rowanstar.

"Onestar?" He looked over at the WindClan leader.

"That old furball looks like he hasn't done much hunting." Needlepaw muttered.

"I heard he couldn't even catch a blind hedgehog." Sleekpaw replied. Sparkpaw let out a small snort of laughter, but Lelouch placed his tail in front of her mouth.

"Be more respectful than them. You know better, Sparkpaw." He whispered to his apprentice. The ShadowClan apprentices continued talking, but Lelouch ignored them and listened to Onestar's report. Once the WindClan leader finished talking about the rouges on his territory, Bramblestar now stood up.

"Prey in ThunderClan is plentiful." He began. "We also have two new apprentices. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw have been training under Molewhisker and Cherryfall, but I've also gave them two other mentors as well." He could see cats talking to each other, wondering why Bramblestar did that.

"Is it because they're your kin, Bramblestar?" Mistystar asked, but he shook his head.

"That's not it at all. I'm sure all of you remember Lelouch. He fought with ThunderClan two years ago and returned today." The cats from the other Clans began looking around for the black violet-eyed tom and when they spotted him, they began talking amongst each other about his return. He felt as embarrassed as Alderpaw and Sparkpaw did when their names were being chanted. "Along with him mentoring Sparkpaw, Nightheart is mentoring Alderpaw."

"It's nice of you to let a father be with a daughter he practically abandoned." Rowanstar stated and Lelouch dug his claws into the dirt once he heard his words. It was the ShadowClan leader's tone that sounded almost scolding, like he wanted him to be portrayed as a bad parent. He looked over to where ThunderClan was and could see Nightheart looking at him, worry in her eyes. Both Alderpaw and Sparkpaw could see the anger in his eyes.

"Rowanstar, please. We're not going to start anything at a Gathering." Mistystar told him. "It's kind of you to do that, Bramblestar, especially with what I remember you telling us about Lelouch having to leave. It's great to see you have one of the warriors you cherished back."

"Thank you, Mistystar." Bramblestar replied with a bow. He then sat back down, letting Rowanstar speak. As he was speaking, Sparkpaw poked Lelouch's forepaw and he looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't listen to Rowanstar. Some ShadowClan cats always want to start something." She said. "You're a great father, Lelouch. Even though you only met Nightheart today, from what I've seen she really loves you, and that's all that matters."

"Right. Thanks, Sparkpaw." He gave her a small lick behind her ear, causing her to blush. They brought their attention back to the ShadowClan leader.

"Stonewing and Wasptail are now warriors." He began. "We also have four new apprentices. Beepaw is Dawnpelt's apprentice, Sleekpaw is Tigerheart's, Juniperpaw is Stonewing's, and Strikepaw is Wasptail's."

"Is ShadowClan already giving new warriors apprentices?" Onestar questioned.

"They're ready once they're warriors. Stay out of ShadowClan's business." Rowanstar retorted.

"Rowanstar has no idea what to do with all of the apprentices in ShadowClan. We have tons." Needlepaw said. As she was talking with the others, Lelouch noticed the leaders get together to talk.

"What are they talking about?" He looked to his left to see Alderpaw looking at him.

"Not sure. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's important." They noticed the leader's break away from each other and Rowanstar stepped forward. "The medicine cats have important news for us. Only us leaders have been spoken to about it." The medicine cats began to make their way to where the leaders were. Jayfeather and Leafpool were up there, along with Mothwing and Willowshine from RiverClan, Littlecloud from ShadowClan, and Kestrelflight from WindClan. They conversed together until Kestrelflight leaped up next to the deputies.

"We've all shared a vision about a prophecy regarding all the Clans." All throughout the Clans cats were meowing in surprise and shock. It had been seasons since they receive a prophecy so they were all a bit wary about the danger they might be on the horizon. They continued talking amongst each other until Jayfeather had enough.

"Can you all shut up and listen!" He yelled, which was more than enough to make them be silent. Once the clamor ended, Kestrelflight continued.

"Firestar spoke to us first."

"Of course he did. Even when he's dead he has his tail wherever." Needlepaw muttered. Lelouch let out a growl at her comment. It was one thing to be rude towards him, but a cat as legendary as Firestar didn't deserve it. However, he resisted his temptation to scold her and continued listening.

"He told us 'Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky.'"

 _That's exactly what Spottedleaf told me. I guess I do share the same prophecy that the medicine cats do._ Lelouch realized. He looked over at Alderpaw and saw that he was zoning out. "Hey, Alderpaw?"

"Huh? What?" He shook his head and looked over at Lelouch.

"You okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about something, that's all." He responded. All throughout the Gathering cats were theorizing what they had to embrace, making up suggestions on things that they found or believed to be clues leading up to figuring the prophecy out. As they were all talking, Cloudtail spoke up.

"So, does this prophecy apply to every Clan, or was it meant for Jayfeather only?"

"Firestar said a great change is coming for all the Clans before he told us the prophecy, so yes, this is regarding every Clan." Jayfeather answered.

"I bet we'll find the answer and save the Clans! This is so exciting!" Sparkpaw said with joy.

"We'll have to train a bit more first before you go on an answer hunt." Lelouch told her with a small laugh. _She might be right though. I also received the prophecy so maybe it's ThunderClan duty to be a main factor in finding what to embrace in the shadows._ He thought. "Okay, we should be getting back to the others now. Ready to go, Alderpaw?" Lelouch saw that the other ThunderClan apprentice was looking towards the Great Oak. He looked over and saw that Leafpool was staring directly at him. "Is there something going on between you and Leafpool?"

"No…she just…was staring at me. I don't know why though." He responded.

"I see. I was just saying that we should get back to ThunderClan. I'm not sure if you heard me."

"Oh, sorry about that, Lelouch." The warrior shook his head.

"Don't be, it's okay. Let's go you two. Say bye to your friends." Alderpaw and Sparkpaw said their goodbyes before following Lelouch back to the other ThunderClan cats. "Did you both enjoy your first Gathering?"

"I think it'd be better if we were with our Clan…or at least anyone other than ShadowClan." Alderpaw stated. Lelouch didn't say anything, but he agreed with Alderpaw. They were disrespectful during the whole Gathering and he didn't want any ThunderClan cat acting like they did.

"Is this your first Gathering, Lelouch?" Sparkpaw wondered.

"It's my second, but it feels like it's my first again. It's been a while." He said. "You two behaved well, so maybe I should share a secret with you."

"A secret? Really?" Sparkpaw's eyes glowed.

"Well…maybe that's exaggerating it because the rest of the clan is going to know soon, but I guess you both will be the first to hear it. Does that sound good?" They both nodded. "Well…I'm back in ThunderClan because I was also given the same prophecy Jayfeather, Leafpool, and the other medicine cats heard."

"What!? That's amazing! I can't believe you're my mentor!" Sparkpaw stated with excitement. "That means I'm going to help find the thing in the shadows then, right?"

"Possibly, which is why I was telling you that you'll need more training, and also, do you mind trying to be on your best behavior for Cherryfall? She has a feeling that you don't like her."

"Oh…I didn't know I made her feel that way." She said, a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I'll try, for you, Lelouch…and Cherryfall."

"Good. Alderpaw, don't think you're not part of helping for this prophecy too."

"But…I'm not your apprentice."

"Yeah, but you're Nightheart's apprentice and since we work together, you're sort of my apprentice in a way too." He told him, and Alderpaw smiled. "You both are going to be amazing warriors, I know it."

"Thanks, Lelouch. Alderpaw and I couldn't ask for a better warrior to know." Sparkpaw said. "Don't…tell the other warriors I said that, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me, Sparkpaw." They approached the ThunderClan group and as they did, Lelouch noticed Squirrelflight and Bramblestar walking over to him.

"Hi Lelouch. These two weren't any trouble, were they?" Squirrelflight asked, and he shook his head.

"They were fine. Just a few misbehaved ShadowClan apprentices were around them." He said.

"Speaking of ShadowClan. Lelouch, I'm sorry that you had to hear what Rowanstar had to say about you and Nightheart. You didn't deserve that." Bramblestar apologized.

"It's not your fault. I had to come up sometime."

"Still, I didn't expect him to say that either. The nerve of him." Squirrelflight added.

"You and me both. I need to thank Mistystar for what she said someday." Lelouch told them. "Bramblestar, I forgot to tell you that I received the same prophecy that Jayfeather did."

"Jayfeather was telling me that he assumed that was the case when you told him you received a prophecy. We never did talk yet, so why don't we do that once we get back to camp?" Lelouch nodded. "Great. I think Nightheart's looking for you over there." The leader said with a small laugh. The black tom looked back and saw his daughter looking around, causing him to smile.

"I better go then." Lelouch left the family and made his way over to where Nightheart was. Once she saw him, she smiled.

"Father! There you are. Mother and I were looking for you." She told him. "Mother, he's over here!" She called out to Ivypool, who headed over to join the two.

"How were Sparkpaw and Alderpaw?" His mate asked.

"Good. I had to scold Sparkpaw a bit, but other than that, only a bunch of annoying ShadowClan apprentices." _And a hypocritical leader. All it takes is power to change someone._

"Right. Lelouch, please don't feel like you abandoned Nightheart. Everyone in ThunderClan knows that wasn't the case." Ivypool assured him. "If anything this is my fault. I should've told you the truth that day." He shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself, Ivypool. I don't regret anything that we've done. Just look at what we gained from it." He gave Nightheart a lick on her forehead.

"You both shouldn't blame yourselves. The only thing that matters is how ThunderClan sees you both and they adore you both very much." Nightheart told them. "Besides, I know you didn't abandon me, father."

"Thanks, Nightheart." His daughter pressed her head onto his coat and let out a soft purr.

"Nothing will ever cause me to hate you, father, remember that." Ivypool smiled, her heart melting with how quickly her mate and daughter bonded on their first day of meeting each other.

"Okay you lovey-dovey family, let's get going!" They heard Cloudtail call them and they saw that the others were just about to cross the tree bridge and head back to ThunderClan.

"We should get going. I'm a bit tired." Nightheart said, trying her best to suppress a yawn. Her parents took the lead and she followed behind, joining the others as they made their way back to camp.

Once the ThunderClan cats who went to the Gathering returned home, most of them went into the warriors' den to sleep, while some of the others wanted to go out and hunt before they went to bed. Lelouch saw Nightheart and Ivypool walk over to the warriors' den before he made his way up to Bramblestar's den. When he got there, he saw Bramblestar lying down in his nest. Lelouch walked in and sat down in front of the ThunderClan leader.

"So Lelouch, the prophecy you received was the same exact one that the medicine cats talked about?"

"Yeah. I guess that means that I might have to work with Jayfeather and Leafpool to help figure out what this thing in the shadows is." The leader nodded his head and then let out a small breath.

"Thank StarClan you returned, Lelouch. I'm sure you'll help save the Clans again." He began. "All of ThunderClan really missed you. It was great seeing how they all reacted seeing you again, especially Nightheart."

"Yeah. It still feels like the home that I left so long ago…but it's also sad to realize that some of the cats I saw before aren't around anymore." Lelouch stated. "Regardless, I'm glad this prophecy brought me back to the forest. With Nightheart here…I don't think I'll be leaving ThunderClan anytime soon. Bramblestar, I think that I'm going to stay in ThunderClan for the rest of my life." Lelouch saw the look of surprise in the leader's eyes and he smiled.

"Lelouch, you don't know how much that means to me and the rest of ThunderClan for that matter. We all appreciate everything that you do and we'd be more than happy to have you around for as long as we can. Even if you do have to leave again, there's always going to be a home for you in ThunderClan, remember that."

"Thanks Bramblestar. I'll do my best to solve this prophecy."

"I know you will, Lelouch." He told him. "You should get to sleep now, unless you want Sparkpaw waking you up."

"That, I could believe happening." He let out a small laugh. "Goodnight, Bramblestar."

"Goodnight." Lelouch walked down to the warriors' den and saw where Nightheart and Ivypool were sleeping.

"Hi, father." Nightheart greeted him as he slowly stepped over a few resting cats to get over to the two she-cats. "What did you and Bramblestar talk about?"

"Just about the prophecy that the medicine cats received." He answered. "Nightheart, I need to tell you something." Lelouch brought his face closer to her ear and whispered. As he did, Nightheart's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" Lelouch nodded and Nightheart cheered, causing some of the cats inside of the den to groan.

"Lelouch…can you control…your daughter?" Thornclaw asked, still dazed by his slumber.

"Oh, sorry Thornclaw." The black she-cat apologized.

"What did he tell you?" Ivypool wondered.

"Mother, father says that he doesn't plan on leaving ThunderClan!" She exclaimed, again forgetting about the cats around her trying to sleep.

"That's…awesome Nightheart, but…we're trying to sleep." Fernsong told her.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized with a whisper.

"Lelouch, are you really planning on staying here?" Ivypool asked.

"Yeah. I have a family here now. I can't leave them again." He told her, and he could see her eyes begin to glisten with tears.

"Maybe you should tell the rest of the Clan tomorrow morning, you know, so we can all cheer for you." Lionblaze whispered over to him.

"He's right, you know." Dovewing chimed in. "I'm sure we're all excited to have you here, though."

"Thanks. You're right though, Lionblaze. I don't know why I didn't expect Nightheart to react that way." He said with a laugh.

"Hey!" His daughter pouted. "Actually um…father?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I…sleep next to you tonight?" She asked, embarrassed by her request.

"Of course not." Nightheart shifted so that Lelouch was now next to Ivypool and she was next to Lelouch. He got into a comfortable position on the floor and he suddenly felt Nightheart rest her head on him. She curled up and moved as close as she could towards her father.

"Is this…okay, father?"

"It's perfect, Nightheart." She pressed her head deeper into her father's coat and let out a purr.

"I'm so happy that you came into my life today, father. I love you."

"I love you too, Nightheart." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, father." Her violet eyes slowly closed and once Lelouch placed his head on his forepaws, his did the same. _I didn't know what I'd come back to if I ever returned to ThunderClan. I have another prophecy to fulfill and a new family too. This is it…I've finally found a place I can call home._

* * *

Well that's it for the Prologue. I hope that you all enjoyed it. At first I was going to make this it's own Turn in the series, but I decided not to because I wanted to add a few familiar faces for the adventure in the long run, but at the same time, I wanted Lelouch to meet Nightheart, so I thought of making a prologue where he became reacquainted with ThunderClan. I hope that you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy Turn 1 when it's published. ~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
